


穿緣 - 第十三章（終章）

by S_taeng



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:08:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23675893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S_taeng/pseuds/S_taeng
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Son Seungwan | Wendy





	穿緣 - 第十三章（終章）

“少奶奶……”

孙林立马打开门，权俞利却发现只有落雁一人独自在外，但是地上却躺着湿润的木托盘、四分五裂的碎碗，还有摊了一地的汤水。没有错过刚刚落雁的那句少奶奶，权俞利追问：“少奶奶呢？”落雁手上仍旧托着碗，苦着脸说：“夫人，少奶奶在门口听到少爷去了勾阑之地见那烟花女子，便气得一时抓不稳，东西都摔了一地，少奶奶人就跑走了，奴婢喊也喊不住。” 权俞利了解了后望着落雁手里那碗似汤又似药的东西问：“这又是什么？” “回夫人，这是少奶奶今日一整日都在厨房里亲手熬的八珍汤。” “落雁，你这碗，放我这。孙林，去怡红院接回你家少爷，就说少奶奶生病了，在我院子内，不愿见大夫。” “是的，夫人。”

怡红院内纸醉金迷，醉客比比皆是。孙承完不禁感慨为何古人这么迷醉青楼楚馆呢，难道真是家花沒有野花香，野花沒有家花長。妻不如妾，妾不如偷。不过如花却不是这些普通的庸脂俗粉，琴棋书画皆知，舞技也是高超，比得上秦淮八艳。果然舞蹈比琴曲更入人心，视觉比听觉更加震撼。舞罢，曲停。凤姐又在台上说：“今日是咱们如花每月一日的入幕之日，只要在今夜答中如花的三道题目，便能成为今夜如花的入幕之宾，和如花秉烛夜谈。而第一条题目便是为刚刚如花所跳之舞写一首小令。” 话毕，丫鬟们仍旧捧着文房四宝，向四处的客人走去。

单纯坐着品茶的孙承完没有想过要答题，便没有刻意招摇丫鬟。孙承完总觉得有人在盯着她，她四处观望，都不见有人在看她，她突然扭头望向台上，原来是如花一直在望着她。两人四目相望之际，突然一小厮打扮的人急急忙忙地跑到了孙承完隔壁。

“少爷，少爷。” 孙承完被自家小厮的声音吓到，“你怎么在这，我不是让你先行回府了吗。” “少爷，出事了。” “什么出事了？府里怎么了？” “少爷，少奶奶病了，不愿叫大夫，现正在夫人的院内，夫人…” 听到裴珠泫生病了的孙承完，瞬间六神不安、心神不定。不等孙林说完，便径自的离开。

台上的如花不知道孙承完发生什么事，只看到孙承完匆忙离去的背影。她有一种预感，也许今夜便是最后一夜看见孙承完了，两人的身份终究预示着有缘无份。如花不禁潸然泪下，却只能暗自拂去，不让台下众人发现。

孙承完一路疾走，内心在想，怎么裴珠泫突然就病了，昨夜还好好的，难道今天发生了什么，还是昨夜就已经病了，她没发现。各种疑虑充斥脑海中，她巴不得现在就能飞到裴珠泫身边。

孙承完急匆匆的冲进权俞利的院子，门都来不及敲，直接打开了门。但是却没发现裴珠泫的用英，只看到权俞利一人独坐在那。孙承完迅速走到权俞利身旁，问，“娘，珠泫呢，不是生病了吗？” “你坐下。” “娘，我现在很担忧，又很焦急，你还让我坐下，珠泫是不是回了自己院内，我去找她。” “我让你坐下。”被权俞利震耳欲聋的声音吓到，乖乖的坐了下来。“你还知道担忧，焦急，你若知道，你去那怡红院做什么。” “娘…你怎么知道…” “你以为我不知道，现在不仅我知道了，珠泫也知道了。” “孙林那小子，娘…珠泫知道了，什么反应，我不是有心的，我只是…” “够了，别狡辩。珠泫现在在房内，待会你去哄哄她，我看她本来应是也原谅你了，结果你，诶，真不争气。” “娘，珠泫原谅我了，真的！” “假的。” 怂怂的孙承完主动贴近权俞利，“娘……” 权俞利指着桌上那碗八珍汤，对孙承完说：“珠泫今日一整日都在厨房内亲手熬制这八珍汤。” 孙承完立马想拿过喝，却被权俞利阻扰，孙承完疑惑道 “娘？” “这是我的，你的那碗被土地公喝了。” “娘，珠泫生气了，所以把我那碗倒了？” “呵，是听到你去了那勾阑之地见那烟花女子，气得摔了一地。” “娘…那我怎么办？” “什么怎么办，快回你院子去，别赖在这，阻碍我喝我媳妇儿煲给我喝的八珍汤。” 权俞利不理会孙承完，径自喝着八珍汤，那洋洋得意的模样，让孙承完内心真是五味杂陈。

那厢，裴珠泫听到孙承完去了烟花之地，失神的摔破了手上那碗八珍汤。之后立马跑回自己的房内，内心一直都很不安，脑海里又闪过七夕夜河边见到的那个绯红衣裙的蒙面女子。是她吧，她就是如花吧。是她邀孙承完今夜去那怡红院，还是孙承完自己主动去。裴珠泫一直在那纠结，内心的深处还是在害怕会失去孙承完。

心神不宁的裴珠泫正自顾自的忧虑中，连孙承完鬼鬼祟祟的进了房内也不知道。孙承完看到裴珠泫正背着她坐在床边，也不知道在想什么，径自偷偷地走过去。突然从后一抱，裴珠泫大惊，奋力挣扎着，“谁？” “是我，泫儿。” 裴珠泫听到熟悉的声音，回过身，一个忍不住，潸然泪下。孙承完看着突然泪如雨下的裴珠泫，心疼的一把抱住，“不哭了，我们泫儿，怎么也学起了琳儿一般的爱哭了。” 右手轻轻的抚过裴珠泫的背部，左手紧紧的搂住裴珠泫的腰部。裴珠泫窝进孙承完的怀里一个劲的哭着，将最近这段日子所有的委屈，所有的不安都一次性的哭了出来。越哭越伤心，越哭越大声的裴珠泫，简直吓坏了孙承完。

渐渐的，大哭了许久的裴珠泫徐徐抽噎着，孙承完仍旧缓缓轻抚着裴珠泫的背。“你…你是不是…是不是喜欢那个如花。”裴珠泫一边抽噎着一边窝在孙承完怀里问着她。“才没有呢。我才不喜欢她。我最爱的可是你呀。” 孙承完环抱着裴珠泫，下巴轻轻磨蹭着裴珠泫的头顶。“你不是喜欢她，为什么今夜要去怡红院见她，为什么昨夜在河边和她幽会。” “昨夜？不是呀，昨夜我只是去放天灯为你和琳儿祈福的。和她只是恰巧路上碰到，她说她也要放天灯，我们才一路同行的。我真不是和她幽会。” “真的？” “真的。珍珠都没那么真！” “什么呀，珍珠都没那么真。你别狡辩，孙林明明说你去年去了怡红院做了她那入幕之宾。” “别听孙林那小子说的，他满嘴胡言乱语。” “那你自己说，你去年是不是去做了她那入幕之宾。” “呃…泫儿，你听我说，我当时就是好奇而已。” “好奇？那当时好奇，这次呢。” “那怡红院我再也不去了，泫儿。” “那你回答我，你这次…唔…唔…”

女人有时候问太多，的确不好回答，而不好回答的时候，最佳的举动就是亲吻，没错，就是把剩下的问题都吻进肚子里就好了。

孙承完突然一把把怀里的裴珠泫转了过来，亲吻起来，努力的把裴珠泫的所有疑惑都吻进彼此的肚子里。裴珠泫被孙承完吻得四肢无力，开始支撑不住。孙承完感觉到裴珠泫快透不过气，便离开了那诱人的红唇，裴珠泫直接躺下，喘气。“孙承完，你…你真是坏极了。” “是吗？可是我不坏，你不爱。我也只想对你坏，泫儿。” 孙承完顺势压过，轻轻的在裴珠泫耳边说出这句极为轻佻的话语，还不停的用自己的嘴唇摩擦着裴珠泫的耳珠，裴珠泫不仅感到耳朵发软，还感到头皮都发麻。突然，孙承完不停地用着舌头调皮地玩弄着裴珠泫的耳垂，裴珠泫的耳朵很敏感，是上次便发现的秘密。

孙承完内心的欲火慢慢的被燃烧了起来，同时，她也发现，裴珠泫动情了、兴奋了。这时，孙承完突然停了下来，裴珠泫用着迷朦又有些不解的眼神望着孙承完。裴珠泫看到孙承完眼里的欲望，但是也看到了欲望中的不安。

裴珠泫用着期盼的目光看着孙承完，嘴上说着鼓励的话，“承完，爱我吧。”

孙承完被裴珠泫这句坚定的话语打动，甚是感动得又大力的亲吻着裴珠泫那已经被她吻得红肿的朱唇。不停地舔舐着上下唇，慢慢的转移到白皙的脖颈儿，种下一颗又一颗草莓。

孙承完慢慢的右手解开了裴珠泫的外衣，又悄悄的解开中衣，霎那间，裴珠泫就只剩下那嫣红的肚兜和纯白的亵裤。裴珠泫看着孙承完解开她所有的外衣和中衣，伸出右手食指轻轻的推开孙承完，然后自己解开了自己身上仅有的肚兜和亵裤，再风情万种的嗔了孙承完一眼，将肚兜轻轻的扔向孙承完。

孙承完接住裴珠泫扔来的肚兜，用鼻尖在肚兜那蹭蹭，一股桂花般的甜味里又带着一些些奶香味。孙承完不禁用舌头轻轻的舔舐了一下，“原来这就是琳儿平时尝到的味道呀，我也饿了，待会一定要好好的喂饱我哦，泫儿。”裴珠泫被孙承完的举动和话语弄得羞红了脸。

孙承完扔开肚兜，居高临下的望着裴珠泫，沙哑的说出，“帮我宽衣。”裴珠泫伸出手解开孙承完的外衣，脱去外衣，双手渐渐有些抖，裴珠泫抿了抿唇，直视着孙承完的双眸，双手却没有继续动。孙承完抓过裴珠泫的手，带着她的手，为自己解开中衣。松开的中衣，裴珠泫终于解开了心中的疑团，不是和她一样穿着肚兜，而是裹着一层又一层的布。平日里，害怕被人发现自己女子身份的孙承完都用裹胸布裹着，硬梆梆的才能不被人怀疑。也正是这硬梆梆的感觉，让裴珠泫即使数次窝在孙承完的怀里，也不曾怀疑过其身份。裴珠泫慢慢的解开一层层的裹胸布，慢慢的，让所有真相都显露出来，她也要证明给孙承完看，她是真的不介意其女子的身份，她是真的爱她。

当彼此都赤裸裸的面对着彼此，给予彼此最大的勇气和安全感。孙承完缓缓的贴下，当彼此的肌肤贴合，感受的不仅仅是彼此传递于彼此的热度，还有那深深的谅解和包容。

温柔缠绵的吻，孙承完想吻遍裴珠泫每一寸的肌肤。想让那爱意慢慢的渗透裴珠泫身体内的每一根血管，每一个细胞。吻住左侧的蓓蕾，用牙齿轻轻的咬噬，又努力的吸吮，还真的能喝到平时琳儿的奶水。瞬间覆住裴珠泫的唇，邀她一起尝尝女儿平日的粮食。裴珠泫忍不住地捶了捶孙承完，她觉得孙承完真的坏极了。孙承完不仅嘴上坏极了，手上也坏极了。右手哪怕只有过一次的经验，也像是个老手那般熟练的抚摸着裴珠泫右侧的蓓蕾，却又像个魔术师地不停摆弄。

孙承完左手将裴珠泫揉在怀里，贴着耳朵轻声戏谑道：“泫儿，你好湿。”原来不知不觉中，孙承完的右手已经悄悄的来到了裴珠泫的下面。裴柱现此时此刻真的很想塞住孙承完那坏极了的嘴，作势要再次敲打孙承完，却被孙承完的举动弄得忍不住发出“嗯…”的一声，真是让人羞羞。孙承完将右腿穿插在裴珠泫的双腿之间，紧迫地抵在自己的右手下，而自己的右手又抵在裴珠泫那水汪汪的穴口。娇嗔的声音真的让人十分的兴奋，孙承完悄悄的把手指伸进裴珠泫那湿漉漉的甬道，可以清楚的感受到里面热热的而又胀胀的。

裴珠泫已经全身发痒，那酥软的感觉传遍她身上的每一处。她忍不住的叫出声，那动情的叫喊声让孙承完更加情动，孙承完勤奋的抽插，每一次都很快，每一下都很深。在感受到裴珠泫准备高潮的时候，孙承完突然将手指抽离。裴珠泫额头满是汗水，脸上散乱着缕缕青丝，用着极其妩媚和迷朦的眼神不解地望着孙承完。

孙承完轻轻的在裴珠泫耳边喃喃低语：“我是谁？” “孙承完。” “我是谁？” “我的相公。” “我是谁？” “我的丈夫。” “我是谁？” “我的爱人。” 受不了了的裴珠泫，扭动着身体，忍不住的抓住孙承完的手往下面伸去。而孙承完则顺势的让裴珠泫主动的做着这一切，让裴珠泫主动的抓住自己的手主动的对自己抽插。孙承完微笑的看着裴珠泫，裴珠泫真的觉得孙承完真是真是坏极了。

孙承完不忍再得罪自己的娇妻，不然第二日醒来就完蛋了。化被动为主动，孙承完主动抓过主权，努力的耕耘。刹那间，裴珠泫仿佛看见了满天星。全身酸软无力，下身喷出的潮水湿透了一大片褥。裴珠泫昏睡过去前看到孙承完正在不知廉耻的舔着她那湿漉漉的右手手指，内心仍然觉得孙承完真是真是真是坏极了。

身下的褥子真的湿得太厉害了，但是大半夜的，孙承完又不想弄醒闭月和落雁，所以只好打消为裴珠泫沐浴的念头。穿越过来后，她已经习惯了这种大少爷的生活，让她换床单，她不是不会，而是她来到这里后根本就没换过床单，也不知道床单放在哪。巧妇难为无米之炊，她便只好拿过躺椅上的那床被子临时当个褥子使吧。

清晨的阳光十分的清澈，洒了房内一地。裴珠泫被异样的感觉弄醒了，睁开双眼，发现孙承完正在一边咬噬着她的蓓蕾，另一边又正揉捏着。裴珠泫气呼呼的推开了孙承完，孙承完则是轻轻的舔了舔自己的唇。“昨夜还没有坏够吗，一大早的白日宣淫。” “坏不够，怎么坏得够呢，对着你，我这辈子都坏不够…”裴珠泫真的很想剪掉这张坏极了的嘴，怎么以前就没发现它那么坏。

孙承完看着裴珠泫那奶凶奶凶的模样，真是可爱极了。忍不住的轻啄了一下裴珠泫的朱唇，“乖，起来沐浴吧。之后我们去陪娘吃午膳。” “啊…又是午时了呀。”

两人洗漱完毕，就去了权俞利的院子陪权俞利吃午膳。到时，权俞利已经在抱着艾琳逗着玩了。“娘。” “娘。” 两人相继向权俞利问安。权俞利摆摆手，让两人坐下用膳。用膳前，权俞利还特意向裴珠泫说了句，“珠泫，你昨日熬的八珍汤真不错，今日我便感觉全身都很舒服。” “娘喜欢就好，我以后经常熬给您喝。” “我也要喝。”孙承完抖机灵的插嘴，裴珠泫横了孙承完一眼，“你要喝便去那…” “吃饭吃饭，娘，吃鱼，珠泫，吃鱼。”孙承完夹起一块鱼肉放在权俞利碗里，又夹起一块鱼肉放在裴珠泫碗里，然后自顾自的刨着自己碗里的白米饭。裴珠泫看她这傻不拉叽的模样，也不忍心让她难做，便夹起一块鱼肉放到孙承完的碗里，“别只顾着吃白米饭，吃点鱼。明日我再熬八珍汤，给你补补身，看你都瘦了多少了。” 孙承完听到傻傻的笑出声。权俞利看着两人如此恩爱，也算是心安了。

用过膳后，闭月和落雁分别各自捧了一杯茶站住餐桌旁，裴珠泫和权俞利都有些疑惑的望着孙承完。孙承完突然站起双手拿过一盏茶，双膝跪下，高举，“娘，喝茶。”裴珠泫见状，也拿过另一盏茶，同样跪在孙承完隔壁，高举，“娘，喝茶。” “好好好，你们都是乖孩子呀。” 权俞利笑着接过两杯茶，缓缓喝下，一家人其乐融融的模样让权俞利内心极其心满意足。

夕阳西下，权俞利抱着艾琳在后花园的凉亭里看着日落，艾琳咿咿呀呀的指着西落的太阳。

孙承完和裴珠泫则在身后站着，十指紧扣。孙承完望着紧扣的十指，内心在想，也许穿越过平行时空，只为来到这里寻找缘分，寻找我的你。

孙承完更加用力的紧了紧手指，裴珠泫感受到便侧头望了望孙承完，四目相对之下，裴珠泫清晰地看到也听到孙承完那张合的嘴唇中吐露出的那八个字，「执子之手，与子偕老」。

终。


End file.
